


Harry Potter:Magic's Catalyst.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Harry Potter was only a means for you to defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore, then I would not bother to look for him after how you and his parents have neglected him in favour of his brother. After all, even if Harry died in the attempt, many others could defeat Riddle. But he is Something more, so much more than any of us could ever imagine. And by your neglect, you have not only brought us to our own doom, but the destruction of magic and existence in each and every reality. To save our worlds as we know them, Harry Potter MUST BE FOUND!"</p>
<p>His brother known as the saviour and fawned over.</p>
<p>Himself cast aside and sent to live with his relatives who hate him for his nature, belittling and abusing him.</p>
<p>And the voices he doesn't want to hear anymore.....</p>
<p>The actions of a few drive Harry Potter to leave, far beyond the reach of magic. These actions bring into play a story never to be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering.

What many of those who practice magic do not know is that magic....is alive. 

It is not, as some seem to believe, just a supernatural energy that allows them to do wondrous and sometimes terrible things, but a being. This being is separated into 4 more beings though it is still 1. These are Fire, Water, Earth and Air. It is then separated into even more beings Such as Life, Death, Creation, Destruction, Order and chaos.

Since the dawn of existence, except for the great being who created Magic (He has many names though none Certainly fixed. Alpha and Omega, The Supreme being, God) those of lesser power and yet supernatural force who have come and gone have used magic to their own will, of course ONLY WHEN magic ALLOWED it, to perform Great, Miraculous and Terrible things.The primordials, The Titans,The Greek gods, Demons, Sorcerers, Witches, Wizards, Necromancers, Witch doctors, Healers. All these and many more, in every world that has magic, have used it.

Magic, however, grew tired of always watching over those who would use her powers and decided to seal herself, over different time periods, in different beings and persons. These would be her chosen, her special children, her very own. Even sometimes her lovers. They were hers. Her catalysts.They would have complete use of ALL her abilities and powers. Should they wish to create a whole new universe and fill it with new beings of Deity like strength, they could. Should they wish to be gods themselves, they could. Should they wish to halt time in every single reality, world and universe, then they could. That was the extent of their awesome powers as the catalysts of Magic. They were as Magic incarnate. 

For beings of magic to survive in the thousands of worlds that had magic or Magical beings in residence, it was necessary for magic to be present in a reality for their own survival. Not necessarily in their own reality/World/Universe as there were too many of those. Just present in a single one. From that one, magic's energy would go to each and every reality that needed it. Without it, they would simply die. With no way of Salvation.

Even the old gods of various cultures had not faded away,but only slept under magic's power. They and whatever mythical creature of their time were placed in various places to sleep till the end of time by magic and await whatever came afterwards at the end of existence 

And so magic could not simply fade away and leave her energy behind. Thus the idea of her chosen, the catalysts. In the world where our story takes place, there had been only two catalysts. The star crossed lovers Merlin Emmrys and Morgana le Fay. Contrary to what the stories tell, the two were not enemies. They loved each other with great passion in a secret affair and only fought as they, to magic's sorrow, were bound to different causes. Merlin to Arthur and Morgana to Mordred. Truthfully, Morgana had no quarrels with her half brother over the throne of Camelot.

In her Twentieth year of life, Morgana bore a daughter to her and Merlin's joy. But knowing of their roles of sorcerer and sorceress to different parties, they sent their child to Avalon and joined her after their respective deaths in the Magical island.

The daughter married and had many children whose powerful magical lines went on years after their deaths, until the line of the potter family where magic, after using many catalysts in other worlds and realities, merged with the eldest child, born of the union Of James Potter and Lily Evans.

Something that many catalysts had agreed was the greatest and most heartening event of their lives was when magic would talk to her catalysts, comforting them, advising them, showing her love to them in her voice.

Harry Potter could very well agree that, upon a deep session of remembering his earlier life,hearing the voices of magic were an important event in his life.

They almost drove him insane and made him consider suicide…

Considering how he grew up, I don't think you could blame him.


	2. Life in General pt 1

SLAP!!!

A sharp painful sting on the whole of the left side of his face.

"BOY!!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THAT FREAKISHNESS OF YOURS AROUND ME???!!!"

"I'm so..sorry uncle Vernon…it won't happen again!

SLAP!!!

The other side this time, the force of the blow sending him to the ground.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT IT WONT. YOU USELESS SON OF SATAN!! YOU AND YOUR CURSED WAYS WILL NEVER BE SEEN BY SOCIETY!!! YOUR DAMNED PARENTS DIDN'T WANT YOU AND DROPPED YOUR USELESS BEHIND ON MY FAMILIES DOORSTEP!!! AND I WON'T HAVE YOUR FREAKY WAYS RUIN US!! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!! NO SUPPER TONIGHT NOR BREAKFAST TOMORROW!!!" He bellowed.

The boy slowly got to his feet and walked away to his room…the cupboard under the stairs….a room he had called his own since his younger days. He was now turning 17 in a month.

He got inside his little cupboard room, most of it occupied by stacks of unwanted clothing and broken items the Dursleys through into it. A small mattress had been squished inside for his use, his blanket being the unused clothing to cover himself with.

He lay on the matress in the dark cupboard and curled into a ball, weeping silent tears.

DONT……CRY.

Harry moaned in despair. The voices had began. He was a freak, just like he was told.

NOT….FREAK…LOVE YOU.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't want to be a freak! Leave me alone." He whispered fiercely.

NOT FREAK…SPECIAL….UNIQUE….LOVE…

"NOBODY LOVES ME!" He finally shouted, before clapping a hand to his mouth in shock and looking fearfully at the cupboard door. No sound came towards it. He was safe.

Suddenly the pain on both sides of his cheek subsided abruptly as a glowing blue light surrounded him and then disappeared. He was healed.

PLEASE….DON'T CRY….HARRY..LOVE YOU…PLEASE….ACCEPT.

He felt it now. The huge amount of power welling up inside him. It was so huge! So vast! Not like the ocean. Not like the earth. But a power as large as Ten universes put together. And that was at its lowest form.

He struggled against it. Refusing it as the voices cried in despair at his refusal. For 17 years the voices had asked and for 17 years he had refused. Again and Again and Again.

The power stopped and returned back to his being as the voices continued to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

LOVE…YOU….

The abuse from the Dursleys had been going on for a long time. Uncle Vernon said he was a freak of nature whose parents had brought him to his relatives for the sole purpose of them stamping the freakishness out of him. Having no one to tell him different and having no recollection or knowledge of his parents other than they were still alive, Harry had believed him.

He was worked day and night from age six until now, doing all the work that the Dursleys needed doing. Fed only on scraps from the kitchen. Then at age 11 He had gotten his Hogwarts letter. For some reason the owl had seemed very proud to bring him the letter and looked very happily and looked affectionately at the little boy as if he was something more than the average magical child. When he looked out the Windows, he could see no less than 500 other owls with the same look as the first, waiting eagerly for the boy to open his letter, not knowing the disastrous mentality on anything magical the boy had been given throughout the years of abuse.

All 501 owls had squawked and shrieked in disbelief when Vernon had come home in a rage at their presence and beaten him within an inch of his life, till blood ran down his face and his legs were dislocated from Vernon hitting him with a steel poker. It was a wonder he hadn't died.

The birds had flown into the room in retaliation and attacked his fat whale of an uncle. Pecking his face and leaving him with deep cuts from their razor Sharp claws.

His uncle had just beaten him more when they left.

He had healed for the first time then, as he lay in pain inside the cupboard where his hateful aunt had asked their son to drag him into. The blue healing light encompassing his whole body and making him recover in seconds from injuries that needed months.

Then the voices had started….

Soft, comforting, loving, seductive, caring were how they were to him. And to Harry they were SO SO WRONG! 

He wasn't special. 

He wasn't loved.

He wasn't great.

He was nothing….nothing BUT A FREAK!!

The voices had recoiled in shock at his view of himself. They tried to tell convince him otherwise. He would not listen. Over the years they would continue to try.

He had gone to Diagon alley, as the letter had called it, alone. Walking the miles to London since his uncle would never take him. He would rather drop dead.. He had had to ask the bar keep at the magical bar to get him through the brick passage as he had no wand. He had lied and claimed to be an orphan. Strangely enough, the bricks had moved of their own accord as soon as he and Tom the bar keep had walked towards them.

He had inwardly recoiled at all the magic being done and seen in the alleyways shops. He had felt the sharp pain of loss for something he would have otherwise loved if the love for it hadn't been beaten out of him time and again.

He had been standing outside a magical pet store when three figure had walked out of it. A young boy about his age with the same unkempt raven hair as his own with blue eyes carrying a restless looking black owl and a box containing a sad looking white bear cub. The man at his side, who seemed an older carbon copy of the boy, was smiling proudly at him while chatting.

"The white Sprid Siberian bear is a great light based magical creature Jason. Dumbledore and your uncles will be thrilled that it chose you." He said with pride as the boy smirked.

"Of course it chose me dad. After all, I did defeat The Dark Lord. It is obvious that all light based creatures see me as their liege Lord. We should try for a Phoenix next year."

"LET ME OUT."  
"LET US GO."

Harry had stepped back in shock at the voices he was hearing. They were coming from the black owl and the bear cub.

The owl was obviously female from the sound of her voice.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT LET ME AND THIS INNOCENT YOUNGLING GO I WILL PECK OUT YOUR EYES YOU SELFISH BABOON!! AND TO THINK HOW INHUMANE SHOPKEEPER PLACED THIS POOR YOUNG ONE UNDER A MIND SPELL TO COME TO YOU!!! PREPOSTEROUS AND VILE!!" The owl seemed to shriek though no one heard it.

The young bear cub was silently shedding tears. 

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" It was growling.

The various creatures on display at the Windows of the shop were all howling, hissing or shrieking at the injustice their fellow creatures were facing, though Harry was the only one who seemed to hear them. "Just something else to add to my freakish ways" he thought bitterly. Harry decided he should move on from the terrible scene when he bumped into the third member of the party.

She had beautiful flame coloured hair. Beautiful green eyes like emeralds and the face of an angel. She seemed to have a fit and curvaceous figure that drew the stares of many males in the alleyway, though she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes seemed to speak volumes of her emotions and she seemed exhausted. Not physically but emotionally.

"Sorry ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going." Harry said as he began to move off as she answered in a soft sweet voice.

"Oh no thats quite alright I wasn't looking…." She trailed off as she finally caught a look at his face and hurriedly grabbed his arm before he could walk off

"…Harry??"

He had looked up at the beautiful woman to see tears of disbelief and joy on the woman's face, her emerald eyes seeming to come alive for the first time.

"Harry…don't you recognize me? It's me…your mother..Lily." She asked as she held on more firmly to him though careful not to hurt him.

He did not notice the pulse of inner magic that spread throughout out the alleyway as his emotions went into overdrive at her declaration. All the creatures in the shop as well as the black owl and white cub became quiet as their gazes turned to the young boy, who finally noticed their gazes on him.

The black owl finally voiced what all the creatures were thinking.

"Master…..!"

He shrank back slightly at the name as he finally pulled his hand gently away from Lily.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I think you're mistaken. I don't have a mother." He said as lily's eyes widened in shock and grief. Too stricken with what she had been told to follow the boy as he disappeared into the crowds of shopping wizards. 

By the time she had gained her senses back and tried to follow, Harry was gone.

To be continued….Next: Life in General pt 2


	3. Life in General pt 2- Gringotts.

He had headed for Gringotts at a fast pace, hopefully avoiding the woman who claimed to be his mother. Harry couldn't deny the resemblance to himself, especially the eyes that were as green as his but he knew it was a mistake.

His mother was dead, leave alone the fact that Aunt Petunia said she and her husband were still alive. Any woman who would give away her child to years of suffering at the hands of the Dursleys was no mother to him. No matter the reason.

SHE….LOVES YOU…MOTHER……UNFORTUNATE….

Harry hated when the voices talked. 

############################

He had walked into The wizarding bank and couldn't help the shock that came with seeing the bank's interior. It was a wonder of magical architecture. And Goblins! Real live Goblins! Wonders seemed to never cease for Harry on that day. He had looked around for an empty Teller and walked towards it.

The Goblin who sat opposite him was examining what looked like a Diamond when he sat down. The Goblin Teller looked at him with no hidden amount of dislike. "What can I do for you, wizard?" The Goblin asked, showing off a row of sharp teeth to Harry.

Harry hesitated a little at the sight of the Goblins intimidating teeth before stating his need. "I'm new to the Magical world and I'm going to be schooling soon. I was wondering if I had any money left for me in the bank." He said respectfully to the waiting Goblin who warmed, ever so slightly,to the respect the boy was showing.

"What is your name, young wizard?" Asked the Goblin, his gaze never leaving Harry's emerald eyes. "Harry Potter, sir." He answered as the Goblin began rummaging in the desk that was under his Tellar station while murmuring silently. "So…the rumours are true….they did abandon him. Heartless humans."

The Goblin looked up once more with a yellow sheet of Parchment and a sharp dagger. "Prick your finger onto the dagger and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment. If there is anything left for you, a vault in your name perhaps….it will be shown."

Harry did as instructed, pricking his finger and letting a single drop of blow fall slowly onto the clean yellow parchment. Nothing happened for a minute and The Goblin was slowly putting away the parchment and Dagger with a sad shake of his head when he suddenly froze up.

The huge Doors to the underground vaults burst open,almost flying off their hinges as a huge fierce roar and huge burst of magical energy coming from deep within the underground lair of the Goblins was heard,filling the bank as both Goblins and wizards stopped dead in their actions at the sound. 

The roar was what made this happen. It was fierce and Frighteningly loud, promising sure death to all comers. It was also…..Ancient. As if whatever had made the horrible death call was a being that existed since time immemorial, one of untold power and strength.

"Was that a Dragon?" Harry asked quietly to the suddenly stammering and pale looking Goblin as he looked to Harry with Awe, Respect and Fear. "N..No..My Lord. It was something quite worse. Something that was there when we Goblins made the bank. A creature we dared not disturb. Sleeping and Guarding something. Another Vault. One that has never been opened. It is a Primordial beast, my Lord. And it seems your claim to your inheritance in the bank has….Awoken it." He gulped at the last words, staring at the shaken Harry.

Suddenly from the back of the bank 100 fully armoured Goblin warriors in lines of 50 marched towards Harry and the Tellar as an old Warrior Goblin wearing royal clothing and a crown of Mithril and Diamonds walked in the warriors Middle. 

As they finally came to a stop at Harry's still form, they all bowed, including the one in the middle as he Spoke. "My young Lord, I am king Firehook, Ruler of the Goblin Nation. Me and my guards will escort you to the Vaults. It is such…I have no words for the Honour of meeting you in my lifetime as king."

Harry had been silent and Shocked at the words of the Goblin king and the Teller. What could be down there?

"Thank you, king Firehook. It is very kind of you to offer." He said as the king nodded. As they were about to leave, a wizard photographer was about to take a picture of Harry and the strange turn of events only to have a sharp goblin dagger thrown into his Magical camera's lens by the King, destroying it completely.

"GET THESE WORTHLESS SACKS OF SHIT OUT OF THE BANK UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. THE BANK IS CLOSED AND ANYBODY WHO WANTS ANOTHER REBELLION ON THEIR HEADS CAN REFUSE TO LEAVE AND TASTE THE END OF MY MACE!!!" King Firehook roared as More armoured guards and even some tellers began pushing the protesting wizards and witches out.

Many had wanted to see what was happening and what the roar they heard was but it seemed the Goblins would have none of it. When the Magicals had been pushed out, A thousand heavily armed Goblins came out before closing the Bank's main doors and keeping vigil.

An Auror on duty rushed to the ministry to report what looked liked the beginning of a Goblin rebellion while Kingsley Shacklebolt, a Member of The Order of the Phoenix, rushed to Hogwarts to inform Dumbledore.

############################

They went silently down the tracks to the vault, none of them even daring to make a peep. When there were no more tracks, they got off the carts and walked towards the vault.

Harry and the Goblins could literally feel the very air saturated with magic and power. Power that could destroy whole universes should the creature that wielded it wish. The raw power that this beast had…was indescribable. The goblins felt like the tiniest grains of Sand before A titan about to stomp on them.

"We….we can go no further my Lord. The last time we got close to the beast, it was asleep and thus we could see and be near it. But now it is awakened….it could erase us from existence just by proximity. But you….it will not harm you, only move aside. I only beg of you….do not release it from this chamber and set it loose on the world. For you will survive but we will perish. There is a reason a creature such as this was Placed here and imprisoned. And it wasn't only to guard the vault. Such a being would take but seconds to destroy the world." King Firehook said as he and his guards seem weighed down by the sheer Power and Magical energy pulsing from the nearby creature.

Harry was but eleven at the time. And here he was being told to go towards a creature that was PRIMORDIAL. Something that even the Titans and gods of greek mythology would not dare face. Anything Primordial could not be killed, only sealed and imprisoned. And even then it could still escape. It's power was infinite after all.  
A being only ruled by it's want of destruction.

Harry Potter thought he was a goner for sure.

He walked a few steps towards the darkness where the creature was. The torches were not lit on this far and there was nothing but pitch.

He suddenly stopped as he suddenly slammed into something warm and furry. The fur was a pale white and very very soft. But also pulsed with unendless power beneath it.

Oh shit!

He had thought to see the creature from a little distance away and had freaking walked into The Damn things chest.

Suddenly he felt them. Huge Giant Long figures all connected to the main body and all covered in the same white fur. A beam of light erupted from the Rocky ceiling of the underground and he almost cursed. One of the things was so big it fucking covered the light from reaching the whole cave!

He felt himself almost stop breathing and heard a gasp from the Goblins behind him. 

A huge body the size of 6 skyscrapers 

Attached to it: 17 white fur covered Serpents of great length with no eyes and huge slits for breathing.

17 pairs of giant razor Sharp teeth, their mouths drooling.

Harry did not know it yet, but he had come face to face with a creature that had wreaked havoc and destruction upon the earth at its birth until it was sealed away. It had never been given a name for names held great power and thus it's species only had been named.

He was face to face with one of the first primordial creatures to exist and walk the earth.

The Primordial….HYDRA.

###########################

For pic of the Imagined hydra, follow the link below.

chasestone.deviantart.com/art/Primordial-Hydra-MTG-320305350


End file.
